


A Father’s Price

by Notsalony



Series: Riverdale Riders [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom!Sheriff Keller, Dominate, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Power Play, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Slave, Sub!Fred Andrews, Submissive, dom!sheriff, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: It’s time that someone tell Fred Andrews just how much of a slutty bottom his son has become.  And who else would do the job other then Sheriff Keller, his former dominant?





	A Father’s Price

**Author's Note:**

> You guys keep showing my little thought bubble more and more love, thank you all for that.

“Why the hell is my office unlocked.” Fred frowned as he opened the office to find someone standing in it.  “Can I help you?” He crossed his arms as the man turned around and he blushed.   
  
“I certainly hope so.  Time was your lips felt great stretched around my cock.”   
  
“Dan….”   
  
“Now Freddy.  You know what you call me when we’re alone.” Sheriff Keller gave him a look.   
  
“Sir.” Fred said after a long pause.   
  
“Better.  Strip.”   
  
“Sir I…”   
  
“I have important things to tell you.  And you’d better be naked for them.  You know you’re cock is the best lie detector on your body.  You can’t lie to me when something turns you on.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Fred sat his hard hat down and toed off his boots before pulling his shirt and undershirt up over his head.  He looked at the door to his office, his hands on his belt.   
  
“That stays unlocked.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Fred nodded, undoing his belt and dropping his jeans before stepping out of them, standing in just his simple blue boxers.   
  
“Them too.” Fred nodded and let them drop down to be taken off with his socks.  He stood there and let the Sheriff admire him.  He’d once come to him, a horny teenager with a desire to be dominated on and off the field.  Back when it was Daniel Keller not Sheriff, and his father, the former Mr. Keller had had a means of doing just that.  He’d helped turn Fred out, spreading his legs for the big movers and shakers in town.  Right up till Fred’s wedding day, paid for because his bride and him both submitted to the Keller men and the men they brought to their joint party.  The pair had fucked wildly after Fred had ate every trace of other men out of her, and then bred his wife till neither could move for the viewing pleasure of those involved.  Archie was conceived that night.  Not that he’d ever told his son he’d been the product of a fevered night of debauched sex in front of complete strangers paying them to fuck like animals.  Fred hung long and semi hard just thinking about the last time he’d been naked in front of this man.   
  
“What do you have to tell me sir?”   
  
“It concerns your boy.” Fred got a panicked look in his eyes and Keller came forward and grasped the base of his cock as he spoke.  “You know your boy’s every bit his father’s son.” Keller smirked.  Fred blinked at that.  “Just as well hung, and just as hungry to have a man up inside his tight ginger ass.” Fred looked like he was going to swing at Keller.   
  
“I’d think about that before you do it.” Keller gave a squeeze and Fred dropped his fist.  “Good boy.  He came to me.  Of his own free will.  Him and Jughead both.”   
  
“Sir…” Fred gaped at him.   
  
“Jughead now lives with us.  Part of why I’m here is to get FP to sign away custody of the boy to me.”   
  
“Just to you?” Fred went pale.   
  
“To me and the group.  Coach already asked about a fair use clause on the boys.” Fred struggled a little.  “Calm yourself.  That’s between you and your whore of a son to decide if you want to put his ass on the block.”   
  
“I would never…”   
  
“Just wait till you see the boy.  That long hard throbbing cock, that perfect ass.  And that hard work sculpted body… Trust me.  He’s worth every penny of whatever you charge for the ride of him.”   
  
“You’d pay to ride him?” Fred relaxed a little.   
  
“I might.  Jughead’s my toy.  Archie is more… beholden to Kevin.  But after what I heard today… I think Archie’s thighs are going to be open for business sooner rather then later.”   
  
“What’d you hear?” Fred breathed in heavily.   
  
“I heard that Kevin took them both to that little ship off the beaten path.  The same one I took you to.” He reached towards the swollen tip and felt the tip of Fred’s cock.  “You still wear it from time to time?”   
  
“just to keep the hole from closing…” Fred said lamely as Keller played with his cock.   
  
“You got it here?”   
  
“at home.” His shoulders dropped.   
  
“Put it in before you talk to your boy.  Let it help you to remember how much you longed to have someone take a hold of your _rudder_ and run your life for you.”   
  
“he… he has one too?” Fred looked up at Keller’s face.   
  
“One in each tit, and one in his tip.  They all vibrate.  I made sure Jughead got one in his tip.” He smirked.   
  
“God Dan they’re just kids….”   
  
“They’re the same age you were when I took your virginity in my back yard in front of my old man.”   
  
“Yeah but that was different… that…”   
  
“That was the same thing.  Same thing it’s always been.  It’s why we offer up our sons to the cause.  I’d have given Kevin up to it soon enough if he hadn’t turned out to be so dominate.  And now I have Jughead to offer up.”   
  
“You really want me to offer Archie up?” Fred sighed.   
  
“I can feel how hard your cock is at the idea.  Maybe we’ll sell you together.  A little father son action?  I know you’ve not seen much but your hand since your wife left.  I’m sure Archie can be a good bed warmer.”   
  
“You can’t be serious…”   
  
“Company might pay more… you two dating an all.  If you made it _official_.”   
  
“How official?” Fred’s shoulders dropped again.   
  
“Sign the fair use paper work.  And I’ll bring by the registration.  We’ll have a ceremony at my house.  Seems fitting since you both lost your cherries on my property.  Will give you matching bands to wear around your cocks and you’ll be husband and husband, as well as father and son.”   
  
“And no one outside the company has to know?” Fred looked worried.   
  
“You look at that naked boy of yours and tell me you don’t want to watch him getting spread open like you used to, and then you think about the answer to that question.   
  
“Dan… Sir…” Fred gasped.  “I can’t lose custody of him because it gets out…”   
  
“Don’t worry Fred.  I’ll make sure only those who need to know actually do.  But we will put you both into rotation again.”   
  
“R-rotation…” Fred’s face pinked up.   
  
“I’m sure the Blossoms would be more then happy to know they had such a lovely ginger stud to milk…” Fred’s eyes went wide, memories of the Blossom milking shed and his senior year filled his mind.  He’d barely been able to sit down when they finally unhooked him from the pump.  They’d wanted to make sure his balls were empty before the fucking began.  Slaves didn’t get the luxury of an orgasm, at least not a wet one.  No.  Theirs was the dry orgasmic pain of the body trying to release what was already spent down in the shed.  He shivered.   
  
“You remember the fun we used to have selling your service to them.  Had to spend hours emptying your balls in their shed just so you wouldn’t knock up their women folk when they road you like a bound stud.”   
  
“They weren’t the only ones who rode me.” Fred gave him a look.   
  
“And I know your spent load was all they fed you while you were at their compound.” Keller held tight onto his swollen piece.  “But think of your ginger son.  They wont waste a drop of his juice.  They’ll pay just to milk him, and pay to have him stud their daughters, and playing catamite to their sons.  Oh you’ll both be very popular.” Keller smirked as he held Fred’s throbbing cock in his hand.  “But if we keep talking like this… you might just fill my hand with your seed.  Tell me Fred, when’s the last time you came?”   
  
“This morning.” Fred blushed.   
  
“Jerked off did you?”   
  
“Yes….”   
  
“Did you use that toy I got you for your birthday?” Keller leered.   
  
“only when Archie’s out of the house…” Fred blushed.  Thinking back to the long thick vibrator he’d had shoved in his ass this morning as he frantically jerked off.  A spare moment to tend to his own desires while his son was out.  It added pressure but it also added a bit of excitement to the act, not to mention danger and a hint of something sharper.   
  
“Play with it Fred.”   
  
“How…” Fred looked down.   
  
“Fuck my hand.  You remember how to do that don’t you boy?”   
  
“Yes sir…” Fred all but sobbed out as he began to move his hips, fucking himself against the rough hands of the older Keller male.  He knew he was in deep now.  He knew he’d sign anything and give almost anything to be spread over his desk and taken by Dan before he had to leave.  He was almost there when the door to his office swung open, his cloths only wedging it so.   
  
“Hey Keller what’d you… oh shit.” FP stood there watching Fred, buck naked fucking the Sheriff’s hand.   
  
“Wanted to talk to you about your boy FP.  Seems the training you gave him to be the fucking post of your gang has come in handy.”   
  
“I don’t know what you mean…” FP stood there looking between the two men.   
  
“Oh come on FP.  The boy spilled a lot of secrets when I fucked him last night.”   
  
“You fucked Jughead…” FP stepped into the room more.   
  
“FP… stay there… you’re blocking the door… or shut it… please?” Fred begged.   
  
“No.  Leave it open.  That way anyone coming close can see just what a good little whore Fred here is.”   
  
“Please sir?” Fred begged, he was close, it wasn’t going to take much before he released himself across Keller’s hand.   
  
“Fine, I have a business proposition for you FP.”   
  
“I’m listening.”   
  
“Fred here is about to whore his son and himself out to our company.  Your son living with me gives me some rights to do the same.  But I need you to sign some papers giving me the right to use your son as I see fit.”  
  
  
“You going to let him have Archie Fred?” FP looked at Fred, taking in his body as he raked his eyes up and down his body.   
  
“Yes.” Fred turned enough to look at FP as he fucked faster into Keller’s hand, letting FP see what he was doing.  “His dad and him owned me.  Now he wants me and Archie….” Fred kept going.  “He’ll turn us out and it might be the only way to keep my company and keep my house….” Fred panted, his was close.   
  
“How much you offering for my son?” FP crossed his arms.   
  
“Membership into the organization.”   
  
“Meaning?”   
  
“You’d have the right to request Fred here spend his night in your bed, his legs wrapped around your hips as you fuck him in his tight ass.  Or if you want Archie to suck on your cock somewhere public, you can do that too.”   
  
“Might be worth it.” FP glanced at Fred.  “Who else you got?”   
  
“A bevy of beauties.” Keller used his free hand to pull out a tablet and open an icon that he typed something into before passing it to FP.   
  
“Damn….” He muttered as he looked at the selection menu.  He clicked on one and it brought up pictures, videos, a list of things they were good at or working at.  “Shit, that’s one of the guys on the crew…” FP looked out the window at the guy in question.   
  
“You sign the paper work and you can fuck him like a rag doll.” Keller knew FP was almost as close to signing on the dotted line as Fred was to cumming.   
  
“You have a deal.” FP nodded, where do I sign?”   
  
“Just a sec.” Keller turned to Fred.  “Cum whore.” Fred shuddered as he unloaded in Keller’s hand, shuddering as he came again and again before he finally dropped to his knees, and Keller held out his cupped hand that Fred licked clean.  “Needed both hands.” Keller picked up Fred’s shirt and wiped his hands off before pulling out paper work on Jughead and handing it to FP.   
  
“And yours Fred.” He handed paper work to Fred who signed it and then he noticed Keller sitting at his desk printing something off.  “Don’t forget the other form.” Keller smirked and Fred blushed.   
  
“Other form?” FP blinked.   
  
“Fred here is going to marry Archie.  In a private ceremony in my back yard.  They’ll be house husbands and can be requested to perform together.”   
  
“Damn Fred.” FP shook his head.   
  
“You trained your son to be the whore for the serpents.”   
  
“Yeah but I never would have signed up to be on the bed beside him or to fuck him in front of people.  You do that shit at home behind closed doors….” FP shook his head handing Keller the paper work.   
  
“Thank you FP.  You’re phone please.” FP frowned but nodded, handing it over before putting a contact number into it.  “Your pass code is cobra.  You call in, tell them who’s calling with your pass code, and tell them who you’re wanting.  They’ll set it up.”   
  
“Okay.” FP took his phone back and walked away.   
  
“What about me?” Fred sat there naked, spent, and the door to his office still open.   
  
“You’re going to get dressed, go home, get that piercing back in your dick where it belongs, and then you’re going to go pick up your son and see him for the whore that he is before you fuck his brains out and let him fuck your brains out.  Then we’ll set up the wedding.  Something live streamed maybe… I’m sure lots of people will pay to watch your slave wedding.  Father and Son….” He chuckled.   
  
“Yes sir.” Fred nodded weakly as he gathered his clothes.  Meanwhile outside FP was on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Help me name the mysterious guy on the crew, bonus points if it’s someone from the comic series they haven’t added yet. And remember the comic series also includes the Sabrina series, since they’re set in the same universe, so any hot guy from the Sabrina tv show or comic book series are fair game too. Best ideas will be what I choose from. So comment away.


End file.
